Fantasia en Luna Llena
by CandyFan72
Summary: Mini Fic Lemon escrito con mis amigas de la Legion Andrew - Liovana, Andley's Babe - para la Guerra Florida 2017 Solo para adultos. George descubre un lado de su personalidad que no podria haberse imaginado...


_Advertencia_

 _Este es un fic Yaoui y con escenas de lim_ _ó_ _n fuertes._

 _No contin_ _ú_ _en leyendo si esos dos temas en combinaci_ _ó_ _n no es de su agrado._

 _Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Irigashi,_

 _Este fic es escrito sin fin de lucro._

 _0o0o0o0_

 **Fantas** **í** **a en luna llena**

 **Por Liovana Hernandez, CandyFann y Andley** **'** **s Babe**

El sonido de las ruedas del carruaje al golpear la calle usualmente arrullaba a George Johnson en el camino hacia su elegante residencia.

Después de un largo día concertando citas y revisando documentos, su momento de genuina alegría se hacía realidad en cuanto llegaba a casa para quitarse los zapatos y tomar una copa de su whisky favorito acompañado por el calor del fuego de la chimenea.

Sin embargo, esa noche su rutina tendría que esperar.

Esa noche iría al teatro a ver una obra que había sido recomendada por uno de los pocos amigos personales con quien aún mantenía contacto. Su amigo Herbert Adams, un artista y arquitecto de renombre le había insistido que el espectáculo en el pequeño teatro en el centro de la ciudad era simplemente increíble… y George, con su curiosidad ya despierta, decidió aceptar los boletos que su amigo le dio como obsequio.

El traqueteo del coche en vez de arrullar, azuzó su aprensión, ya que jamás había oído hablar del teatro 'El Palacio." Como la mano derecha del señor Andrew, había acompañado a William y a su esposa Candy en varias ocasiones a teatros de renombre y 'El Palacio' simplemente no estaba situado en un área usualmente concurrida por la alta sociedad de Chicago.

Sacando los boletos de su bolsillo, leyó cuidadosamente la elegante letra negra.

'Admisión para un caballero a la sesión especial' decía el pequeño trozo de papel, sin especificar el nombre de la obra como tampoco los actores principales.

"Herbert es un hombre culto y elegante," se dijo a sí mismo, guardando nuevamente los boletos. "Estoy seguro que no me enviaría a un lugar de mala muerte."

Al pensar en su amigo, George sonrió divertido. Herbert había sido el único testigo del dolor que sufrió al morir Rosemary Andrew. Si bien la chica jamás había sido nada más que un amor estrictamente platónico, su muerte inesperada provocó un cataclismo en su vida a tal grado que desde ese instante juró que nunca amaría a otra mujer, cerrando su corazón con candado y cerrojo.

Herbert había sido su roca, su amigo de confianza… y ahora, por lo visto, su amigo había decidido que era hora de gozar un poco de la vida fuera de su trabajo.

Al acercarse al teatro, por la ventana vio de reojo el gran número de carruajes llegando a la entrada principal. Hombres vestidos con traje formal y sombreros de copa entraban uno a uno por un par de enormes puertas doradas.

"Vaya, por lo concurrido que está el teatro, diría yo que la obra debe ser todo un éxito," pensó con alivio, ajustándose su corbatín rojo y sus guantes blancos. Sacando un antifaz blanco de su bolsillo, se lo puso tal como Herbert se lo había dicho.

"El antifaz es parte del boleto de entrada," le dijo enigmáticamente al entregarle los boletos. "Póntelo antes de entrar y yo te encontraré ahí."

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la elegante entrada, y tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta para salir a la calle.

Al bajar, sintió una emoción disfrazada de nerviosismo y ya con sus dos pies en el suelo volvió a ver el boleto de entrada, llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire nocturno. "Veamos qué hay de nuevo aquí," pensó en sus adentros, sin saber que aquella noche su vida daría un giro completamente inesperado.

Caminó hacia la entrada admirando la intricada decoración del lugar y, al entregar su boleto, un joven alto y muscular con antifaz blanco lo saludó con una sonrisa y una reverencia. "Buenas noches, señor," dijo con una voz grave y sensual, llamando a otro joven que llevaba puesto un antifaz rojo, indicándole con ademan de la cabeza hacia donde debería llevar al apuesto caballero.

George, al estar admirando el esplendor del teatro, no notó la sonrisa cómplice entre los jóvenes, y un guiño que señalaba 'mmm carne nueva'…

Al pulcro caballero no le alcanzan sus dos ojos viendo todo en su entorno, respirando aliviado al saber que no había encontrado nada extraño o fuera de lugar. El lugar era tal como cualquier otro teatro de renombre, con elegantes lámparas y gruesas alfombras decorando el interior.

El joven de antifaz rojo le pidió que lo siguiera, y ese fue el primer momento que George volteó a mirar al muchacho, quien esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante. El joven anfitrión lo dirigió a un palco privado en el segundo piso con muy buena vista del escenario, y al entrar George no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus propios labios, tal era el esplendor que lo rodeaba.

Al tomar asiento, el joven asistente se acercó para ofrecerle una copa de champán. "Mi nombre es Frederick, señor," dijo en una voz varonil y melodiosa mientras ponía la bandeja de plata con la copa en una mesita. "Yo seré quien lo atienda esta noche. Así que todo lo que necesite no dude en hacérmelo saber..."

"Gra….gracias," respondió George, notando las grandes manos enguantadas del chico, a la vez que percibió algo, tanto en la suave voz y en la mirada del apuesto extraño que lo perturbó levemente. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación tanto del escenario como su asistente, decidió ignorar esa sensación que, lejos de molestarle, le dio confianza.

Tomando asiento para disfrutar mejor de la vista, George le pidió un whisky a su joven asistente mientras las luces se apagaban, señal que pronto comenzaría la función.

Asomando unos veintiocho años de edad, Frederick era lo que muchas mujeres podrían considerar apuesto. Su inmaculada tez blanca era perfectamente enmarcada por un sedoso cabello castaño. Alto y de cuerpo sinuoso, el joven de casi ciento ochenta centímetros no se vería fuera de lugar en las revistas de cotilleo. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que realmente realzaban sus rasgos… unos ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Frederick le tendió a George un vaso de cristal conteniendo un buen whisky escocés, regresando rápidamente a su lugar al lado de la puerta.

Pronto las únicas luces encendidas fueron las del escenario, algo que inmediatamente comandó la atención del público. Un par de suaves golpes a la puerta hicieron a George girarse para ver a Frederick, quien al abrir, habló en un suave murmullo con la persona al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se volvió a cerrar y Frederick se acercó a George con una botella de champan carísima y una caja de puros importados.

"Cortesía de la casa para el señor…" explicó con una sonrisa que dejó ver su perfecta dentadura.

Examinando la botella y los puros, George tuvo que disimular un gesto de sorpresa. "Gracias. Sírvame una copa favor.

El teatro estaba ya en total oscuridad salvo por un enorme reflector que iluminó el escenario por completo. El telón aterciopelado comenzó a abrirse mientras la orquesta comenzó a tocar las primeras estrofas de una ópera conocida, La Traviata.

Claro, esa noche lo que menos se vería en el escenario sería una ópera donde una mujer estuviera muriéndose de amor, pero George no tenía manera de saber eso.

George, con su copa de champán en la mano, observó detalladamente el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, y pronto notó algo que le llamó la atención sin restar su interés en la obra. A medida que progresaba la obra, se dio cuenta que el papel de todo los personajes eran representados por hombres… un detalle que al principio le pareció un poco extraño.

Sin embargo, al recordar que en los tiempos de William Shakespeare eso era lo normal y no la excepción, se dispuso a disfrutar tranquilamente de lo que veía en el escenario. Como ere de esperarse, era una trágica historia de amor… y George no puedo evitar pensar que en algún momento saldría un muchacho representando a alguien como Julieta, una heroína tan joven y bella como su Rosemary lo había sido.

Su mente comenzó a viajar, recordando los pequeños momentos que compartió al lado de su gran y único amor. Su piel tan blanca, su cabello rubio y largo. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en verano y labios carnosos que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar. Ahora no le quedaba más que vivir de sus pocos recuerdos, y sofocar ese anhelo por tocar a otro ser humano que la obra le produjo en la intimidad de su lujoso palco.

Para Frederick, sin embargo, la manera en la George vivía la obra no pasó por alto. El joven se acercó un poco para ver si la copa de su invitado aún tenía champán, y su mirada se desvió hacia el regazo del apuesto caballero. Sus hermosos ojos azules se deslizaron lentamente por los muslos que el elegante pantalón de vestir cubría… deteniéndose sobre un bulto que era claramente visible entre las piernas de este.

Ahogando un jadeo de grata sorpresa, Frederick se inclinó para hablar al oído de George. "Señor… ¿desea más champan?" le susurró, sonriendo al notar cómo George se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello, abriendo un poco las piernas y removiéndose en el asiento. Momentáneamente mudo, George solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y Frederick, con una mano temblorosa, se dispuso a llenar nuevamente la copa sin aparta la vista de su objetivo. El bulto se estremeció de repente, y Frederick, con la boca seca, no pudo evitar derramar un poco de champán sobre el regazo de su invitado. "Lo siento señor," murmuró sonrojándose de pie a cabeza. "Permita que le ayude a secar esa mancha." Y tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se puso de rodillas a secar el traje, rozando varias veces, 'accidentalmente' por supuesto, al protagonista de su nerviosismo.

Una corriente eléctrica logró despertar en George algo que él creía muerto. La imagen del dueño esa cabellera castaña arrodillado en el espacio entre sus piernas, el roce de Frederick, la música, el escenario y sus recuerdos... todos esos elementos se combinaron de repente y por un momento algo desconocido se apoderó de su cuerpo.

La música cambió de tono, volviéndose más sensual y rítmica. La mirada de George se cruzó con la de Frederick cuando este descansó una mano sobre el miembro del elegante caballero. George abrió los ojos de par y Frederick se congeló al instante. "L-lo siento mucho s-señor," atinó a decir el joven tragando en seco.

George notó la resequedad en su propia boca, olvidándose de perjuicios y todo lo que no fuera la sensación abrazando su piel como fuego. 'No te disculpes," respondió casi sin aliento, clavando su mirada en ese par de ojos tan azules como los de Rosemary. Como un imán que atrae virutas de metal, dos rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco… dejando a un lado las normas de la sociedad que dictaban lo masculino y femenino, el pecado y lo prohibido… ansiando nada más que buscar refugio en los labios de alguien, deseando simplemente amar y ser amado.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se unieron, fueron dos personas, no dos hombres los que compartieron un beso lleno de pasión contenida.

Jadeando, ambos rompieron el beso, y George, un tanto desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder, le dedicó al joven una mirada llena de deseo. "Me gustó el sabor de tu boca," murmuró Frederick, repasando sus labios con la lengua. "Tienes sabor a champán." Sin pensarlo, el joven se acercó nuevamente ya con más confianza, profundizando otro beso lleno de una pasión que acarreaba una mezcla de juventud y experiencia; algo nuevo para George, quien estaba más que dispuesto a explorar por primera vez esa faceta de su ser.

Caricias atrevidas poco a poco fueron despertando un deseo tan intenso en ambos que pronto Frederick tiró de un cordón para cerrar el palco, y por primera vez George pudo disfrutar del calor de otro cuerpo… de besos sin límites y fantasías prohibidas hechas realidad.

Sintiendo la caída de sus barreras, Frederick se propuso a abrir con dedos hábiles el cierre del elegante pantalón… y dejar que su cuerpo fuera el guía por el resto de la velada.

0o0o0o0

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde ese primer encuentro con Fedrerick. Para el inescrutable George Johnson, ese encuentro fortuito había sido abrumador al igual que placentero. El haber descubierto sensaciones nuevas provocadas por un joven - si un _hombre_ y uno muy hermoso, cabe aclarar – no fue nada fácil de asimilar, ya que estaba plenamente consciente de cómo ese acto sería visto en una sociedad en la que dicho comportamiento es considerado indecente… indecoroso.

Aun siendo así, George no había dejado de asistir al teatro, ya que aparte de que interpretaban buenas obras, las escenas eróticas eran la pauta para disfrutar de los sensuales besos y caricias prohibidas que compartia con el apuesto Frederick.

Cada vez que asistía a una presentación, la velada era provechosa y placentera; las manos de Frederick eran sigilosas y diestras en mostrarle a George lo que eran capaz de ofrecerle. Tan solo al recordar las miradas pícaras y seductoras del apuesto castaño, sentía la respuesta de su miembro… recordando manos juguetonas y labios que sabían cómo llevarlo a los límites del placer.

Con estos pensamientos, era dificil para George concentrarse, más aún porque Frederick no lo había atendido en sus últimas visitas. Al parecer el joven estaría ausente por algún tiempo… y la única información que tenía acera del joven con el rostro de un ángel era su nombre de pila ... Frederick, el apuesto castaño de hermosos ojos azules.

Poniendo fin a su desesperación, decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, lejos del teatro y de los recuerdos secretos que en su interior se albergaban. Una vez que hubo hablado con Albert, George decidió irse a despejar sus pensamientos de todo lo que había ocurrido, marchándose rumbo a su refugio secreto.

Aún mantenía en su posesión una pequeña cabaña que siempre fue su refugio para alejarse de todo y todos y recordar a su Rosemary. Pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por otro par de ojos tan azules como el cielo. El recuerdo de Frederick... el joven que lo había devuelto al mundo del placer y el amor, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sus horas de meditación eran pocas, ya que tanto la lejanía como la belleza austera de su refugio no permitían que sus manos permanecieran ociosas por mucho tiempo.

Después de un día de arduo trabajo en la cabaña, George decidió sentarse a degustar un buen whisky y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba. Sin proponérselo sus pensamientos pronto fueron asaltados por un hipnótico par de hermosos ojos azules, su mente fue divagando hasta que se encontró disfrutando una vez más de lo vivido en aquel palco...

 _Las manos de Frederick sigilosamente bajaron el cierre del pantal_ _ó_ _n, mientras sus bellos ojos lo observaron fijamente. Una p_ _í_ _cara sonrisa adorn_ _ó_ _su joven rostro que, a pesar de llevar puesto un antifaz, dejaba entrever mucho de los bellos rasgos. Su mano acarici_ _ó_ _por encima de la tela la doliente ya protuberancia, el fruto prohibido, y Frederick se mordi_ _ó_ _el labio inferior en dulce anticipaci_ _ó_ _n._

 _George atento a lo que hac_ _í_ _a el joven casta_ _ñ_ _o, percibi_ _ó_ _una leve capa de sudor cubriendo sus manos, se_ _ñ_ _al del nerviosismo que sent_ _í_ _a por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin perder m_ _á_ _s tiempo, Frederick sac_ _ó_ _el bien despierto falo, el cual lucia casi dolorosamente excitado. Sus suaves dedos comenzaron a dibujar las venas marcadas, deleit_ _á_ _ndose al recorrer la aterciopelada piel del protuberante miembro entre sus manos._

 _Con movimientos lentos de arriba abajo, el joven arranc_ _ó_ _un gemido de los labios de su acompa_ _ñ_ _ante_ _…_ _un gemido ahogado que provino de su alma al descubrir placeres previamente desconocidos._

 _Al presentir la ingenuidad de su guapo acompa_ _ñ_ _ante en cuando al fruto prohibido, Frederick decidi_ _ó_ _iniciarlo en los placeres del lado oscuro y a darle un momento inolvidable._

 _Sin soltar el aterciopelado miembro que cada vez parec_ _í_ _a hincharse m_ _á_ _s, el joven se enderez_ _ó_ _, acercando sus labios a la fuente de su deseo, roz_ _á_ _ndolo tentativamente._ _"_ _Es un hermoso instrumento el que tiene mi se_ _ñ_ _or..._ _"_ _le dijo d_ _á_ _ndole un r_ _á_ _pido lamet_ _ó_ _n que hizo que George apretara los dientes hasta casi hacerlos rechinar._ _"_ _Perm_ _í_ _tame hacerle pasar un agradable momento._ _"_ _Dicho esto, deposit_ _ó_ _un candente beso mientras sus manos jugueteaban una vez m_ _á_ _s, un poco m_ _á_ _s de prisa, subiendo y bajando, logrando que los gemidos de George se intensificaran._

 _Frederick se agach_ _ó_ _para pasar su lengua por el enrome glande, haciendo a George temblar a causa de las mil sensaciones atravesando su cuerpo al sentir la c_ _á_ _lida humedad de la boca d_ _á_ _ndole la bienvenida. La lengua del joven comenz_ _ó_ _a delinear cada cent_ _í_ _metro de esa espada de carne, marcando, acariciando_ _…_ _subiendo y bajando_ _…_ _deleit_ _á_ _ndose con el sabor y textura de un caballero que jam_ _á_ _s hab_ _í_ _a recibido una caricia como esa._

 _Su mano agarr_ _ó_ _la base del miembro suavemente, estabiliz_ _á_ _ndolo mientras engull_ _í_ _a a su due_ _ñ_ _o hasta el fondo_ _…_ _hasta tocar ese punto borroso entre el dolor y placer al sentirlo tocando la pared de su garganta. Con el conocimiento que sus a_ _ñ_ _os de experiencia en el mundo de los_ _'_ _impuros_ _'_ _le otorgaba, Frederick tom_ _ó_ _unos segundos de descanso para evitar las arcadas que tener un falo de ese tama_ _ñ_ _o en su boca le causaban. George, por su parte comenz_ _ó_ _a mover sus caderas por instinto, deseando embestir esa cavidad tan c_ _á_ _lida._

 _Sin esperar m_ _á_ _s, el joven casta_ _ñ_ _o comenz_ _ó_ _el natural vaiv_ _é_ _n de su boca, abarcando la deliciosa virilidad y ahuecando las mejillas para proporcionar a su compa_ _ñ_ _ero m_ _á_ _s intensidad_ _…_ _succionando con pericia al subir a la vez que lengua acariciara la cabeza en forma de ciruela para bajar de nuevo; acariciando con su mano en un ritmo que estaba haciendo desfallecer a Geroge._

 _Pronto Frederick baj_ _ó_ _los elegantes pantalones para tener libre acceso a sus test_ _í_ _culos. Ese par de bolas apetecibles le hicieron emitir un audible gemido, logrando que George se sonrojara. Tomando las bolas en sus manos, Frederick comenz_ _ó_ _a acariciarlas, frotando mientras su traviesa boca chupaba y succionaba, acelerando el ritmo de acuerdo a la pasi_ _ó_ _n de ambos. Con un "plop", el joven sac_ _ó_ _el falo de su boca, reemplaz_ _á_ _ndolo con una de las bolas_ _…_ _chupando y acariciando. Su mano continu_ _ó_ _con el vaiv_ _é_ _n de la henchida masculinidad que vibraba de placer al ser tan bien atendiendo_ _…_ _._

 _"_ _Joder,_ _"_ _mascull_ _ó_ _George bajo su aliento. Hab_ _í_ _a recibido la atencion de alguna se_ _ñ_ _orita en una casa de citas en el pasado, pero ese joven casta_ _ñ_ _o le estaba brindando m_ _á_ _s placer del que se hubiera imaginado. Sus movimientos expertos simplemente lo estaban volviendo loco._

 _El casta_ _ñ_ _o recorri_ _ó_ _su lengua por un espacio prohibido_ _…_ _ese trozo de piel que existe entre el ano y los test_ _í_ _culos que para muchos es considerado un tab_ _ú_ _explorar. George recibi_ _ó_ _esa caricia_ _í_ _ntima con un respingo y un jadeo ahogado_ _…_ _por lo que Frederick suaviz_ _ó_ _su tacto, acariciando con dedos expertos y presionando justo lo suficiente para brindarle placer a su amante._

 _Frederick, envuelto en el_ _é_ _xtasis, comenz_ _ó_ _a pasar su lengua por el fruncido orificio tentativamente, sintiendo la tensi_ _ó_ _n casi inmediata de George._ _"_ _Mi se_ _ñ_ _or por favor, d_ _é_ _jame hacerte sentir bien,_ _"_ _le dijo acariciando su miembro lentamente._ _"_ _D_ _é_ _jame ayudarte a olvidar y a sentir placer otra vez._ _"_

 _Talvez fue el hechizo de sus manos o el recuerdo de un par de ojos azules, pero George, envuelto en una nube de placer, dese_ _ó_ _dejarse llevar a ese lugar previamente desconocido_ _…_ _encontrado pasi_ _ó_ _n y lujuria al sentir una lengua explorando los rincones m_ _á_ _s_ _í_ _ntimos de su ser._

 _Esa lengua degust_ _ó_ _lugares prohibidos, haci_ _é_ _ndole retorcerse de placer en vez de repugnancia_ _…_

 _Frederick vio c_ _ó_ _mo el abdomen de George se tens_ _ó_ _de improvisto, se_ _ñ_ _al de que la liberaci_ _ó_ _n estaba pr_ _ó_ _xima, as_ _í_ _que r_ _á_ _pidamente el joven se despoj_ _ó_ _de su pantal_ _ó_ _n, dejando a la vista la prueba de su propio deseo anhelante._

 _Lejos de reflejar asco, el rostro de George reflejo su propia sorpresa al sentir anhelo por esa imagen seductora frente a_ _é_ _l. Tomando al joven por las mu_ _ñ_ _ecas, lo bes_ _ó_ _con hambre, introduciendo su lengua para acariciar el c_ _á_ _lido interior de esa boca que tanto placer le hab_ _í_ _a proporcionado._

 _Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un_ _í_ _ntimo abrazo, y pronto estaban tendidos encima de la elegante alfombra del palco, Frederick sentado a horcajadas sobre su amante, haciendo que ambos falos se rozaran. El joven comenz_ _ó_ _a moverse lentamente, provocando gemidos que se ahogaban en sus bocas. Casi al borde de la pasi_ _ó_ _n, Frederick, sin m_ _á_ _s pre_ _á_ _mbulos, tom_ _ó_ _el venoso falo de su acompa_ _ñ_ _ante y sin dejar de besarle, lo guio hacia ese lugar prohibido_ _…_ _ese oscuro agujero entre sus nalgas, esparciendo el liquido preseminal que brotaba de la gruesa cabeza. Coloc_ _á_ _ndolo cerca de su entrada, Frederick respir_ _ó_ _profundamente, recibi_ _é_ _ndolo en su interior. George rompi_ _ó_ _el beso solo para echar la cabeza hacia atr_ _á_ _s, sujetando las caderas angulares de su amante con fuerza._

 _Apoy_ _á_ _ndose en los hombros del moreno, Frederick comenz_ _ó_ _a moverse en c_ _í_ _rculos lentamente, acostumbr_ _á_ _ndose al tama_ _ñ_ _o del enorme miembro_ _…_ _subiendo y bajando con suavidad hasta encontrar el ritmo que los hizo gemir a ambos._

 _Los perjuicios dejaron de existir en ese momento de entrega. Dos cuerpos, ansiosos de amor y tacto se encontraron en el anonimato de un teatro secreto... un hombre que hab_ _í_ _a cerrado su coraz_ _ó_ _n bajo llave y candado, s_ _ú_ _bitamente dese_ _ó_ _poder volver a sentir y amar._

 _La agilidad del casta_ _ñ_ _o volvi_ _ó_ _loco a su amante, ya que con cada estocada ambos se encontraban en el para_ _í_ _so. Por instinto, George se atrevi_ _ó_ _a tomar el falo de su amante en sus manos, bombe_ _á_ _ndolo al ritmo de cada profunda embestida, observando el placer esparci_ _é_ _ndose por el rostro ruborizado de Frederick._ _"_ _M-mi se_ _ñ_ _or , Y-ya n-no p-puedo m-m_ _á_ _s. M-me c-correr_ _é_ _.._ _"_ _Diciendo esto, chorros espesos adornaron el pecho de ambos mientras un grito de_ _é_ _xtasis salia de los rosados labios del joven. George aceler_ _ó_ _su ritmo, encontrando su liberaci_ _ó_ _n en el interior de su amante, inund_ _á_ _ndolo con su caliente semilla. Despu_ _é_ _s del_ _é_ _xtasis de tal entrega, Frederick se dej_ _ó_ _caer sobre el pecho del elegante caballero, rode_ _á_ _ndolo con sus brazos. Esperando a que el ritmo de sus corazones dejara de golpear sus pechos, compartieron un dulce beso_ _…_

 _0o0o0o0_

Los días en su cabaña transcurrieron para George entre recuerdos y el deseo de volver a sentir pasión en hermoso cuerpo del joven Frederick. Sin embargo, al terminar sus vacaciones, pronto George se vió de vuelta a sus labores y obligaciones cotidionas, un mundo donde el recuerdo de las caricias de Frederick en mal visto.

A pesar de que su trabajo no es afectado por su anhelo, su mirada taciturna es señal definitiva de que todo no está bien en el mundo privado de George Johnson.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, George acudió al despacho de Albert, ya que este había solicitado su presencia.

"¡George, querido amigo! ¿Qué tal has pasado tus vacaciones?" le saludó con aprecio sincero, levantando la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

"Señor Andrew. Es un placer estar devuelta, y respondiendo a su pregunta, fueron muy placenteras, gracias," respondió acercándose al enorme escritorio de su jefe.

Sonriendo, Albert dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio. "Bien, el motivo por el cual quería verte es para presentarte a Frederick Hamilton. Este joven recién ha terminado sus estudios y comenzará a trabajar con nosotros. De ahora en adelante, Frederick será tu asistente."

George volteó su rostro hacia el joven que se encontraba de pie al lado de una chimenea al otro lado del despacho… perdiéndose momentáneamente ese par de preciosos ojos que ya le parecen tan familiares.

Poniéndose de pie, George clavó los ojos en el autor de sus fantasías más recientes. "Mucho gusto joven Hamilton, sera un placer tenerlo a mi lado," dijo en una voz baja y aterciopelada. "Ya verá que aprenderá muchas cosas."

Frederick se acercó a George, ofreciéndole su mano extendida. "El placer es totalmente mío, señor Johnson. Será un honor aprender de usted." Ambos ocultaron la corriente eléctrica que atravesó sus cuerpos el momento en que sus manos estuvieron en contacto, esforzándose por controlar el jadeo que dicha explosión provocó.

La mirada intensa que intercambiaron no pasó desapercibida por Albert, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa. Mientras tanto George sonrió al percatarse de que por fin podía ver bien el rostro de Frederick, su sensual acompañante en aquellas noches placenteras descubriendo un mil de emociones nuevas.

 _F I N_


End file.
